1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positional information outputting device using a touch panel, a pen or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the display device such as a large-sized flat display, there have been heretofore practiced various types such as a liquid crystal type or a plasma type, which have been extended in their application ranges to not only the home TV but also presentations at offices.
When the display device is applied to preliminary arrangements or collaboration systems involving several persons in the office, on the other hand, editing operations are indispensable so that the display has to be combined position detecting means such as the touch panel or pen for designating a position on the display screen.
Thus, it is expected that conveniences are further increased, if a single display device can split its screen and can display identical contents in a face-to-face relation so that the displayed contents can be simultaneously confirmed by an operator and a facing person.
This split face-to-face display device is disclosed in Patent Publication 1. Moreover, a display system, in which a position in a split display device can be designated with a pen, is disclosed in Patent Publication 2.
Patent Publication 1: JP-A-05-197507
Patent Publication 2: JP-A-2001-175376